


Training your Guard Dog

by fremy (nuenuenue)



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, F/F, First Time, Humiliation, Masochism, Porn With Plot, Talented dog turns invisible to avoid detection by treacherous rabbits, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 17:53:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10904403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuenuenue/pseuds/fremy
Summary: Aunn Komano has turned into a lazy freeloader, shirking her duties to lounge around the Hakurei shrine. Reimu won't stand for it. She has hatched a plan to reform Aunn - but she might be getting more than she bargained for.





	Training your Guard Dog

The Hakurei miko rested in the afternoon sun, sipping her tea. Her daily duties were complete and more. She had swept the grounds, she had polished the donation box, and she had even visited the branch shrines to clean them up. Reimu felt rather accomplished, and rather annoyed.

One might have understood her irritation if one noticed the komainu carelessly napping in the shrine yard.

In the months since the seasons incident, Reimu had spoken with the komainu girl more and more. She seemed to like being unnoticed at first, silently and dutifully guarding the shrine as she had (apparently) done for quite some time. Being around Aunn Komano had boosted the shrine maiden's motivation and was finally starting to shake her from complacency. It was great having someone this dedicated around.

But gradually their relationship changed. Aunn started to get friendly, then playful, then affectionately needy.

Like a puppy.

Aunn began hanging around with Reimu in her quarters. Then she started drinking with her. She even accompanied her on her trips. The shrine's guardian leaving the shrine! It was unbelievable! But there wasn't much she could do to dissuade her.

Reimu was happy to have a new friend, and it was cute when Aunn kissed her on the cheek as they left to visit Marisa, and she was maybe just a bit pretty. But she had to admit, a guardian should be there to guard. Right? Even if the komainu was doing it for free, out of her own goodwill, on her own time. Even a volunteer should be held accountable for getting their work done. Reimu was nothing if not parsimonious.

“I have standards,” Reimu exhaled.

There was no doubt in her mind that she now had a freeloader on her hands. She had heavily implied that Aunn needed to get back to work, but it fell on deaf ears. She had offered rewards, but that had only worked for a short time before she had accidentally trained Aunn to want gifts. She tried to get her other friends to talk to Aunn about it, but the girl never seemed to be around - she was too good at hiding.

But Reimu was not one to give up so easily, not when there was free labor sitting right in front of her. She had been hatching a plan to definitively reform the komainu. Tonight would be the night.

Reimu picked herself up, huffed, nodded, and strode across the yard to prod Aunn with her foot.

“Hey, sleepyhead. It's not even nighttime yet. Wake up.”

“Mm...? Ooh, hi Reimu. Couple more minutes, please.” Aunn rolled over languidly, scratching her slightly pudgy stomach, clinging to Reimu's leg. “Warm...”

Reimu's eyelid twitched involuntarily, but she persisted. “I suppose I can let you sleep a bit longer, if you don't want a surprise gift.”

That got her attention, like always. Aunn sat up, wobbling back and forth as the bleariness dissipated. “Surprise? Gift?”

“There we go, that's a good girl. I've got something special for you. It'll help you guard the shrine.”

Aunn nodded. She beamed at the miko. “Guarding the shrine is why I'm here, after all!”

Reimu tried not to roll her eyes. “Yeah it sure is. Hey, why don't I give you the surprise at, say, an hour after sunset?”

“What is it!”

“I can't tell you or it won't be a surprise.”

“Aww, can't you give me, like, a hint?” She pawed at Reimu.

Reimu pretended to think. She kept her answer deliberately vague to lure the komainu into her trap. “It's something nice you can wear.”

*  *  *

Reimu spent the evening planning, then took her sweet time getting to the rendezvous under the torii, near the empty stone pedestals where her komainu was _supposed_ to be standing guard.

Aunn was, of course, loafing beside them instead. She was alternately pouting and bouncing on the balls of her feet. “What took you so long? Your faithful shrine guardian has been waiting super patiently for her gift!”

“Uh huh. I apologize, I wanted to make sure I put as much feeling into your gift as possible,” Reimu lied. She pulled a bundle from her sleeve and unwrapped it, revealing coils of rope. She smiled innocently. “To help enhance your spiritual power, I made you a shimenawa!”

Aunn gasped, her eyes sparkling. “I've never gotten to wear one of these before! Give it here!”

But Reimu pulled her arm back. _She's really gone rotten, hasn't she?_ “It's not quite that simple. You need to wear this in a special way, or it won't make you any stronger.”

The komainu started to sulk impatiently and Reimu squinted.

“Isn't it a bit thin for a shimenawa? It doesn't even have any shide on it.”

“What's the matter? You don't trust me?”

Aunn inhaled sharply. “No, that's not it! I just got a bit excited and confused and things.” She put her hands on Reimu's arm, averting her eyes shyly. ”I trust you.”

Reimu grumbled, “If you act that sweetly, it's going to make this tough for me.”

“Huh?”

“Nothing, never mind. Let's get started. For this to work properly, the shimenawa has to make contact with your skin.”

Aunn tilted her head quizzically.

“You have to get naked.”

Now she blushed a blazing red. “Reimu!”

“I'm serious,” the shrine maiden cut her off. “I thought you trusted me? You can leave your undergarments on, don't worry.” Reimu was in full control of this situation. She was confident she could see this through and teach Aunn a lesson in so doing.

The komainu hemmed and hawed, wiggling with excitement and nerves. “Okay, I'll do it.”

“Good!”

“Nobody will see me. It's not like anyone comes to visit the shrine, anyway.”

Reimu's eyelid twitched at that, her blood pressure spiking. “Uh. Just sit down on the pedestal when you're done.”

As the lazy guardian stripped for her, Reimu quickly realized she was not in full control of this situation anymore.

Komano Aunn was hot.

Reimu already knew she had a cute face, but her loose-fitting clothing was hiding an awful lot. Curly green hair spilled over unblemished shoulders. Sculpted horns cast a faint shadow on her collarbone. She was thick, but not unfit. Her core looked tough underneath her curves. She was wearing red and white striped panties and a matching bra (which she filled out healthily), clearly from the outside world. In fact, her whole outfit was probably from the outside world. She would have to grill the gap hag about it later.

The red miko's eyes lingered a lot longer than they should have.

“Miss Reimu?” Her cheeks were still pink as she crossed her arms, dangling her legs off of the pedestal.

“Sorry, I was just thinking about something. Get all the way up there, would you?”

The komainu spun her feet onto the pedestal, sitting on her bottom. She bent over and curled her arms atop her knees, feeling self-conscious.

“Now...” Reimu uncoiled one length of rope and folded it in half to make a bight, placing that loop on Aunn's shin. She wrapped the ends once around her calf, putting them through the bight, and pulled back until it was snug. Then she pulled it just a bit tighter.

Aunn sat up sharply and growled quietly. “I- Reimu, shouldn't it just hang around my neck?”

Reimu bullshitted an explanation. “I heard from the green miko that this is how they've been doing it in the outside world lately. It's trendy.”

The komainu furrowed her brow, then nodded in assent. Reimu grinned and continued. She was so gullible when she was excited.

She wrapped the rope around and around Aunn's calf, nearly to her ankle, then back up. Reimu broke a sweat trying to keep the tension equal all the way. She gave the ends some grip by putting them through the bight again, then tied it off.

“How does it feel?”

“It's a bit tight, but I feel okay. Actually, I feel a bit more powerful already!” It seemed that Aunn's suspicions had been allayed. It also seemed like she was getting excited about this. Perfect.

Reimu took out a second length of rope and did the same to her other leg. Then she had Aunn stick her arms straight out, and she bound them together tightly – around the wrists, and up, and around, and up, and around. She tied the rope off nearly at her shoulders. Everything was going smoothly.

“How do you feel now?”

“SUPER powerful!”

“Okay, let's test it out then. Go ahead and squat like you usually do when you're masquerading as a statue.”

Aunn nodded vigorously and tried to get down on all fours. “Ow, ow this is tough. Ow! Is it supposed to hurt this much?” She wobbled uselessly, barely getting onto her knees. Aunn's breath quickened as the truth of this situation began to click.

Reimu replied sternly. “It is. This is simply practice for guarding my shrine properly.”

“Miss Reimu?” Aunn whined at her.

“No no, please sit down like you always do. Maybe if it hurts a little more, it'll impress upon you the importance of doing your job right. It'll be so much easier to guard when you're not in all this rope, right?”

“I get it, so can you untie me now?”

“I could, but you won't learn anything that way. Do it properly for an hour and I'll let – wait, be quiet for a second.“

Aunn paused. Listening intently, the girls heard a soft crunch in the underbrush nearby, then rustling in the grass, then footsteps coming up the path. Reimu gaped for a moment before she hissed, “Someone's here.”

The komainu felt a surge of adrenaline and went from annoyance to panic. “Why is someone here this late!”

“How would I know! You said it yourself, nobody comes to the shrine!”

Aunn tried to stand up but she couldn't get enough leverage with her feet, and she couldn't use her arms. “Please untie me! Hurry!”

The red miko waved her hands, trying to maintain her composure. “No time! Just, just hold still, I'll fake my way through this! Hurry, get in your pose or she's going to notice you!”

*  *  *

Aunn Komano was trying her best to completely disappear.

She had definitely been tricked by Reimu, but she didn't understand why or how. Just a few minutes ago, she was excited to receive a gift from her favorite shrine maiden ever; the next thing she knew, she was nearly naked under the sky, tied up, and squatting on all fours. She had walked right into it, no less.

Why was Reimu angry at her? Wasn't she a good guard? Sure, she had gotten a bit lazy lately. Sure, she had been napping on the job. And maybe she was even clinging to the shrine maiden a bit too much. But this was a lot for her mind to take in. It kind of hurt.

Physically, mostly. It was incredibly hard to keep her balance with her wrists bound and her arms held rigid. The rope around her calves was fairly comfortable when she was sitting, but not anymore. Bending her ankles to squat caused her calves to flex, and the rope was unforgiving. It constricted incredibly tightly and nearly made her cry out in pain. She swallowed hard. Miss Reimu was a scary lady.

Perhaps even worse than the physical pain was the fact that she might be seen. Aunn did not like to be noticed by anyone but Reimu, her favorite person in the whole world. (maybe her former favorite person after tonight.) And being seen in this state would be much, much worse than usual. Just the thought was humiliating.

“Reimu! Delivery! I was gonna leave it in the donation box, but I guess I can give it to you instead.”

All of her focus was going towards pretending to be a statue so that a certain leporine medicine seller wouldn't notice her.

“Hi, Reisen. You're here awfully late...”

She wasn't able to block out the pain and remain unseen at the same time. Naturally, she chose to remain unseen.

“It's a good opportunity to forage for ingredients in the forest. We're always running low on something or other. Certain herbs are best harvested late at night when it's cool.”

She felt overwhelmed and panicked.

“Wait, can't Eirin just conjure up whatever she wants?”

Time was slowing down.

“Where in the world did you get that idea?”

Her eyes glazed over as she focused with all her might.

“I dunno, she's just so quick about everything.”

How could Reimu speak so calmly when her guard was suffering just a few feet away? Maybe it was for the best to not make Reisen suspicious, but still...

“Practice makes perfect. That's what she's told me!”

Her hearing started to tune out.

“Uh, right. Anyway, thanks for the sleeping pills. Can you put this one on my tab?”

_Damn this cheap shrine maiden, hurry up and get rid of her so I can get out of this! It hurts! It's so tight and it's hard to breathe and everything's going all weird!_

“Reimu... Fine, if I have to. You've got to give me something next month though!”

And it hurt, but at the same time...

“Sorry, sorry. Everyone's so stingy with donations around this time of year. Are we even?”

It also felt kind of...

“That's what you always – hey, what's up with your statue?”

Aunn stifled a shout. _Oh no._

“Oh, the rope? I think some of the fairies were having a prank at my expense again. Don't worry about it.”

_Please don't come any closer this is so embarrassing please don't notice please -_

“It looks really tight, though. Actually, isn't it digging into the stone right there?

Reisen poked her calf hard. Her very, very tightly bound calf. She broke out in a cold sweat from the raw pain as Reisen grabbed her leg, tugging at the rope.

“Ah, please don't touch it, Reisen. I think they did something weird to it. Marisa was supposed to come over and restore it today.”

The back of Reimu's hand brushed against her panties as she pulled the rabbit's hand away, and Aunn realized she had a raging erection. She heard Reimu gasp softly as she diverted the moon rabbit back onto the path. She had noticed it.

“Reimu, this is weirdly erotic for a prank. Isn't this b-bondage?”

Aunn's dick ground softly against the rim of her panties as she breathed. _Why does this feel good?_

“Do you think I should make an incident out of it?”

_Please touch me again..._

“I don't know, but it's kind of weirding me out, heh.”

_Please look at me and touch me! Please!_

*  *  *

As soon as the moon rabbit was out of earshot, Reimu exhaled hard. She whispered to her guardian, “Sorry about that but did we learn our lesson?”

Aunn was sweating and gasping for breath, writhing against her bonds. “Reimu!”

“This was punishment for your laziness. You're a guard dog, not a yard dog. Promise me you'll shape up and do your job or I'll leave you there for the rest of the night.” She paused. “Though I guess you're pretty good at holding still if Reisen never saw through you. I'd really appreciate it if you would please apply yourself like that in the future.” She bowed her head.

“Please touch me more, Reimu!”

The shrine maiden huffed in frustration. “Hey, I'm being sincere here. The rope was supposed to teach you a lesson, not make you-”

“Please! I'll be good! I really promise!”

Reimu saw an opening. “You'll guard the shrine properly from now on?”

“I'll do whatever you want please touch me a lot more and give me attention!”

Reimu was taken aback at her honesty, and at her neediness. “I'm going to hold you to that promise, Aunn.”

Her guard nodded furiously. “Certainly!!” Her eyes pleaded desperately for touches, for anything at all.

Reimu thought for a moment about how she wanted to proceed. She could just untie Aunn and let them both get some rest, like she was planning. This wasn't supposed to turn into – sex, it was simply a punishment, teaching a lesson. But Aunn would probably never forgive her, knowing her stubbornness. She might even abandon the shrine. Reimu kind of liked having company even if it was lazy company, as evidenced by her choice of friends.

Besides, there was a big opportunity here. There was a cute girl begging for her, something that happened... actually, fairly often, Reimu mused. But nobody else was here now, it was just the two of them, and lots of raw desire. She had gotten a concession out of Aunn, so why not have some fun? Besides, this could become positive reinforcement for good behavior later. If they do it again. If this goes well. And Aunn was hot so that was nice.

Reimu figured she would worry about the future later.

She brushed her fingertips against the komainu's bulge to test the waters. “I didn't know you had something this cute.”

Aunn whimpered and leaned into her touch, her eyes misty. “T-thank you...”

The shrine maiden caressed Aunn's cock through her panties and it throbbed. This was certainly going to be fun. “Lean forward a bit more, will you?”

She complied, and Reimu met her lips with her own. Aunn moaned into her mouth, satisfied, as the shrine maiden teased her lips. She ran her fingers through the komainu's hair, holding the back of her head, pulling her in for a slow, deep kiss.

Aunn wanted to touch Reimu back, but the ropes digging into her arms made everything so much more intense and she didn't want them untied any time soon either.

Their kissing became more frenzied as Reimu sped up the pace of her stroking. Their tongues met, sliding against each other, moving deeper, tasting one another. They were both panting and pushing into one another.

The shrine maiden had to pull away to catch her breath. “You're a really good kisser, Aunn.”

“It was my first time...” The statue girl stared back at her, starry-eyed, nearly drooling.

“Really? Oh, oh now I feel kind of bad beating you up like this.”

“Please don't feel bad. This is really nice.” Aunn turned her head away, whispering, “I think I love Miss Reimu...”

But the shrine maiden had already started moving down Aunn's body with more kisses, moving toward her target. She moved the other girl's bound arms farther away from her body so that she could gain access to her prize. “Let's not be hasty. Right now, you just want me to do this.”

She pulled down the other girl's panties, revealing a cock that could give Marisa's a run for its money. Aunn's was shorter, but a lot thicker. And thankfully it wasn't made of stone or something weird. The girl moaned and throbbed as Reimu pulled her foreskin back and planted a kiss right beneath her head.

“Reimu... please make it hurt a little more too...”

“Like this?” Reimu grabbed Aunn's calf roughly and she yelped in response. Reimu giggled. “This is beyond cute.”

Aunn was about to make fun of Reimu but just then, the shrine maiden caught her head between her lips. She slowly bobbed down over it, pulling her whole head in. She could have sworn that Aunn got even bigger inside her mouth.

Reimu bobbed on her new lover as she groped all along her thighs and calves, savoring her sweet flesh in several ways. She pursed her lips and slid down the shaft of Aunn's cock, rubbing it firmly, kissing it all over. She was so thick, so warm, she was sweaty and deliciously salty and perfect.

Aunn let her voice out, gasping and groaning into the night air. Her mind reeled and her vision swam. Her body was racked with sweet pain and pleasure. This was – so much, and it felt so good...

She bucked sideways against Reimu's mouth, straining against the bonds on her calves. Clear nectar spurted and drizzled forth onto the stone pedestal as she came, heaving and panting. Reimu licked her head to taste some of the sweet cum that was bubbling forth, sending aftershocks of pleasure rippling through Aunn's quivering body.

“Too cute...” Reimu's smile was miles wide. She wiped her face with the inside of her sleeve. “How are you feeling, Aunn? You were so energetic.”

The other girl was shivering. “Please untie me and warm me up, Miss Reimu,” she exhaled softly.

Reimu nodded, not bothering to make a joke about guarding her own guard. This must have been a lot for her on her first time – it was certainly more than Reimu had bargained for. Not that that was a bad thing.

She quickly untied Aunn, gathered their belongings, then picked her up and flew back to the shrine.

*  *  *

Aunn sighed deeply in relief as Reimu lowered her into the warm bath. “Oh, this is so nice, I didn't realize I was that cold... thank you for being so thoughtful, Reimu!”

Reimu began to disrobe at a leisurely pace. “Hey, I heated this water for my own bath. I'm just being a caring friend here.” She tapped her chin. “I guess we're lovers now, aren't we?”

The komainu slid down into the water, her face turning red once more. “I'd really like that....”

The shrine maiden stepped into the bath, causing the water to rise up Aunn's chest, warming her shoulders. “I'd like to see where it goes. You haven't gotten to touch me yet.”

“S-sorry!” Aunn's apology was cut short by Reimu's hands massaging her rope-marked calves to get her circulation going properly. She sighed, feeling deeply relaxed all of a sudden. The act was chaste compared to what they had just done, but it made her heart feel strange and wobbly nonetheless.

“Next time.” She winked. “We can't do it too often, but definitely soon. For now let's just get you recuperated and rested up so you can go back to being the guardian god of this shrine.”

“I promise I'll do it twice as good as before from now on! I want to do my best for you, Reimu.” Aunn's tired smile was so cute that Reimu couldn't help but peck her cheek.

“Just what I wanted to hear. Let's do our best for each other from now on.”

“Yes!”

**Author's Note:**

> YEP PORN BEFORE THE GAME'S EVEN RELEASED! So that's how Reimu got with her side hoe/pet guardian god dog. This is what happens when I get motivated. There might be more of this later, I really like this pair.
> 
> Ties used: Brazilian (that's what I've been calling the calf tie but I can't confirm it anywhere!), double column arm tie. Brazilians basically work by constricting the muscle without restricting blood flow that much (you do it around the meat of the calf), so it's fairly safe even if it's tight. They hurt. They're a lot of fun.
> 
> Side note: two of my other works have been removed, one because Bad Concept That I Cant Continue, the other for reworking and completion at a later date. Don't worry about it if you never read them.


End file.
